Despues de la muerte
by Neji-oniisan
Summary: Es el peor de día para Gaara: cuando cree ser feliz va y se muere, pero tal vez no sea tan terrible como el piensa, pues ese día conocerá a alguien muy especial. ¿Hay vida después de la muerte? ¿se puede volver a vivir? gaaneji gaanaru


**Bueno esto es un fic que la verdad no pensaba exponer en fanfiction pues todavía tengo que acabar el anterior y no es que sean corto ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo antes de que me echáis la bronca que sepáis que sigo escribiendo casi todos los días que puedo el fic anterior. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Después de la muerte

Cap 1. muerte

El pelirrojo suspiró cabizbajo mirando al suelo.

-pasa algo Gaara?- le preguntó un rubito de ojos azules que estaba cerca de el.

Gaara miró al joven que lo miraba preocupado y al cabo de un rato de retenerse la mirada ambos, el kage negó con la cabeza.

Ambos estaban solos en una gran y oscura cueva, escondidos y descansando después de tanto luchar.

No eran los mejores tiempos para los ninjas, aquellos. Ahora que Orochimaru había obtenido tanto poder, había vuelto a tacar a Konoha con un ejército mucho más fuerte y grande que lo anteriores, y suna, como amiga de Konoha, tenia que ir a ayudar a la villa de la hoja a pesar de todo.

Llevaban más de una semana en batalla y ninguno de los bandos se había rendido, sin embargo tanto suna como Konoha tenían muchas bajas y eso era una gran preocupación, aunque no era eso precisamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Gaara en esos momentos.

-hoy...- empezó a decir Gaara- …hoy es mi cumpleaños.

-eh? a si?! Y no me lo habías dicho! Felicidades! –gritó Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara, aunque no tardó en volver a callarse pues tampoco es que estuviera muy animado.

-…-Gaara cerró los ojos pensativo- nunca imagine tener un cumpleaños como este… no es que los anteriores hubiesen sido grandes fiestas, pero… estamos en medio de una batalla y…

-…te entiendo…pero Gaara, venga alegra esa cara, esto se arreglará pronto ya lo veras- dijo el rubio forzando una sonrisa.

-…

-vaaa- Naruto se acercó al pelirrojo unos metro mas haciendo que quedaran ambos uno frente al otro separado por unos centímetros, aunque el kage no mostró preocupación alguna por ello pues Naruto siempre se le acercaba mucho, se tenían mucha confianza-…mmm…Gaara, estamos solos en la cueva ahora…- Gaara miró al portador el kyuubi con una cara diciendo "¿y?" -creo que te vuelve a sangrar la herida de la pierna – disimuló Naruto.

Gaara se agachó a mirársela preocupado por si se le había vuelto a abrir la herida cuándo Naruto le impidió que bajara la vista posando su mano por debajo de la barbilla del pelirrojo.

-na-nani?- preguntó sorprendido Gaara.

-…te quiero…- dijo el rubio antes de posar sus labios sobre los de Gaara.

Todo pasó tan repentinamente que Gaara ni lo evito.

Se le estaba declarando, Naruto, el día de su cumpleaños, en medio de una batalla, aquí y ahora. Mientras pensaba todo eso Naruto no iba perdiendo el tiempo e iba saboreando los jugosos labios del joven kazekage sin vergüenza alguna, hasta que el pelirrojo empezó a corresponderle el beso y ambos se fundiendo en el beso cada vez mas apasionado.

-…Naruto, Gaara!- apareció Sakura llamándolos.

Naruto y Gaara se separaron bruscamente el uno del otro con un repentino salto.

-hay? –preguntó Gaara intentando mantenerse serio "kuso! Nos habrá visto?".

-necesitamos ayuda, y rápido! – pidió la pelirosa.

Ambos chicos, salieron corriendo de la cueva yendo rápidamente al lugar de combate.

-lo-lo siento se me a escapado- se disculpó Naruto.

Gaara se giró a mirar el rostro de su compañero.

-no pasa nada…-volvió a centrar la vista el frente para no tropezarse mientras corrían-…a sido… el mejor regalo que me han hecho en mi vida.

-¡!-Naruto se giró a ver a Gaara sin creerse lo que acababa de decir cuando llegaron a la batalla.

Despidiéndose con una mirada Gaara se alejó rápidamente de los ninjas de Konoha dejando a Naruto muy sorprendido, y se entrometió entre la multitud que luchaba antes de que el rubio pudiera cuestionar lo que acababa de decir.

No tardaron en lanzarse rivales para Gaara, simples jounnins de la villa del sonido retaban al kazekage por cada paso que daba y este no tardaba en defenderse con su arena.

-aggg…no!!- gritaban sus victimas antes de morir por los sabakyus del kazekage.

Sin embargo por la cereza de Gaara lo único que nadaba por ella era Naruto y lo que había pasado momentos antes. Un grito agudo le despertó de ello, girándose para ver al propietario\a, que resultó ser la pelirosa compañera de Naruto atacada por Sasuke. Gaara miró a ambos lados esperando encontrar a alguien que socorriera a la chica, pero nadie se percató de Sakura. Rápido, antes de que viniesen más inútiles a por el, el pelirrojo fue corriendo a ayudar a Sakura. Antes de que pudiera recorrer el cuerpo del peliazul con la arena Sasuke atacó a la muchacha asustada.

-NOOOOOOOO!!- gritó esta entre lagrimas cuando vio la espada alzarse por encima de ella.

Gaara corrió hacia ella mientras le pareció ver una sombra por encima de la pelirrosa que enseguida desapareció, empujó a Sakura fuertemente para que esquivara el golpe, pero no pudo evitar que al espada le alcanzase a el. Las ropas de la pelirosa se mancharon del carmesí de la sangre del kage. Gaara cayó al suelo mientras por su pecho brotaba la sangre sin cesar, manchando todo el suelo y sus ropajes.

-GAARAAAAAAA!!- oyó de legos gritar a Naruto mientras se acercaba corriendo a el.

Gaara suspiró hondo y se levantó del suelo. Vio como Sasuke se marchaba corriendo de la escena del crimen, pero Gaara no izo caso.

-Naruto, no te preocupes estoy bien- dijo calmando al rubio que cada vez corría mas desesperado hacia el.

De repente, antes de que el Kazekage se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, como un rayo, Naruto, traspasó a Gaara, de frente, como si el rubito fuera un fantasma, y ni se inmutó a mirar a Gaara.

-pero que…?- Gaara se giró para ver el destino de Naruto algo asustado por lo que acababa de pasarle con el.

Y se vio, a el mismo tirado en el suelo, todo ensangrentado con un profundo corte desde el hombro hasta el estomago, sangrando sin cesar con los ojos cerrados y Naruto y Sakura a su alrededor, y intentando salvarlo la muchacha con sus técnicas de curación a pesar de que su corazón ya no latía. Estaba muerto.

Gaara se quedó helado. Esto no podía estar pasando, era imposible. Miró a su alrededor y vio como Temari y Kankuro también corrían por su cadáver. Ahora Gaara estaba muerto, era un fantasma que nadie veía. Pero eso no le había pasado la otra vez que murió.

No tardaron en aparecer más gente al alrededor de su cadáver. Gaara se quedaba mirándolos, parado, asustado. Al final Sakura cayó al suelo agotada después de gastar tanto chacra inútilmente intentando salvar al pelirrojo. Mientras su espíritu guardaba silencio mirando su propio cuerpo inerte.

-GAARA!! GAARA NOOO!!- a Naruto se le saltaron las lagrimas y abrazó el vació cuerpo de su "amigo" mientras Sakura soltaba unas silenciosas lagrimas.

Gaara se giró, no podía soportar ver esa escena, y entonces lo vio… Entre la multitud que todavía luchaba por la victoria de esa batalla estaba el, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El joven misterioso le miraba fijamente con sus ojos de un blanco nieve que le resultaban familiares, intensos y fríos. Gaara ya había visto a ese chico pero no savia muy bien de donde.

-quien eres? Te conozco? – preguntó no muy confiado el pelirrojo manteniendo su tono serio a pesar de lo alterado que estaba con todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-…

-…responde!!- le gritó al no obtener respuesta alguna.

-…acompáñame….- dijo el castaño acercándose al kage lentamente.

-tu también estas muerto?- preguntó Gaara.

-…si

-quien…quien eres?- le siguió cuestionando.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-Neji…Neji Hyûga.

Gaara se lo quedó mirando unos segundos pensativo.

-a ti te conozco- dijo Gaara mirándolo de reojo de arriba abajo.

-no se

-si, estabas en los preeliminares para chunnin, para ser ninja, te llamabas Hyûga Neji y eras del equipo de Lee ¿No te acuerdas de mi? Soy Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage. Tú tuviste la misión de ayudar a salvarme cuando me quitaron el Shukaku. Como dices que no te acuerdas?

-…en serio que no me acuerdo…- dijo seriamente Neji cerrando los ojos, pensativo.- es verdad que me suena algo de lo que dices pero… a debido de pasar mucho tiempo…

-como que no te acuerdas?- preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

-…cuando las personas se olvidan de ti tu te olvidas de ellas al cabo del tiempo quieras o no- respondió serio sin prestarle mucha importancia.

-pero como es posible? A ver! Que esta pasando aquí? – preguntó alterándose Gaara.

-es que no lo ves? Estas muerto- dijo el Hyûga.

- pero esto no me había pasado la otra vez que morí- protestó Gaara.- aquella vez… no recuerdo nada, supongo que estaba como dormido, para mi fue despertarme de una noche sin haber soñado.

-todo cambia depende de cómo mueras…

-explícamelo, todo- le exigió el pelirrojo.

-…mmm…-el chico pálido cerró sus ojos, pensativo- haber… esto es muy y largo de explicar y difícil de entender…

-…di

-veamos, aquella vez te sacaron el shukaku, ne, entornes con el espíritu de la arena se llevaron también tu alma pues estaba fusionada en parte por ese espíritu y por ello no salió del cuerpo libre si no que se fue con el shukaku y en ese caso tu alma solo podría estar liberada debía salir el espíritu a su voluntad, si el no quería salir se llevarla tu alma consigo si no… no se, a demás también podría ser que se liberara pero que no te acordaras, abecés pasa eso. –se encogió de hombros- no se si me explico.

-…- Gaara se quedó parado mirando al joven, sin entender absolutamente nada de todo lo que acababa de decirle.-amm… si ya… es evidente…y como es que volví a la vida?

-algunas personas tienen la capacidad de hacer un trueque y cambiar su alma por la de otra persona.

-aaaam…

-entonces tu también estas muerto ne…

-…

-como moriste?

-…

-eres un ángel o un fantasma?

-…

-por que estas aquí?

-tendré que explicarte muchas cosas…-dijo tomando paciencia el Hyûga.

-…

-veamos, tu primera pregunta fue si estaba muerto, si lo estoy, la respuesta de la segunda es no me acuerdo, la tercera es que no soy un ángel y la ultima que eh venido a llevarte al mundo de los muertos, donde se celebrará tu juicio.

-mi…juicio?- dijo el pelirrojo sin entender lo que quería.

-si, todas las personas después de morir van al mundo de los muertos y allí se les hace un juicio para decidir si deben ir al cielo a al infierno o se decide que hacer con ellos de mientras que no puedan ser jugados.

-tío como te lo has empollado…mh?... espera un momento que quieres decir de"mientras que no puedan ser jugados"?

Neji izo una mueca como si acabaran de llegar al punto de la conversación que el quería llegar, cosa que no izo mucha gracia a Gaara la reacción de Neji al oír esa pregunta.

-buena pregunta. Normalmente la primera pregunta después de quien soy es que pasara ahora después de muerto…Cuando una persona muere, y su cuerpo no es encontrado o esa persona murió suicidándose, esa alma o espíritu jamás podrá ser juzgada ni llegar al cielo o infierno y se quedará vagando entre el mundo de los muertos y de los vivos…. No te preocupes a ti no te pasara eso…tienes gente que te quiere y que se encargara de tu cuerpo…- señaló con la cabeza a Naruto que todavía lloraba abrazando el cuerpo inerte del kazekage mientras otros hombres de suna intentaban separarlo de el- uno solo podrá ser ángel o demonio si su alma sube al cielo o baja al infierno. Las almas olvidadas, es decir aquellas que no pueden se jugadas se dedican a servir a la muerte y llevar las almas de los difuntos asta su juicio a cambio de no perder la luz, que es lo único que nos guía entre las fronteras de los muertos y los vivos y sin ello olvidaras lo único que conservas al cabo de un tiempo, tu nombre, y cuando te falta el nombre ya no puedes jamás ser juzgado y tambien hace que las personas se olviden de ti por completo si lo pierdes.- el ojiblanco le apuntó con el dedo a su pecho donde colgaba un pesado colgante que no recordaba haberse puesto nunca. Era de piedra y que soltaba una luz blanca muy leve.- eso es tu luz y si no las otras almas que se quedan en la superficie terrestre son almas llameas "oni" que se dedican a vengar su muerte y sus rencores, son espíritus malignos.

-…valla…-Gaara se arrodilló en el suelo todavía sin podérselo creer lo que estaba pasando, luego levantó la vista para ver a Neji- entonces tu…eres un alma olvidada u fantasma ne, al fin y al cabo tu dijiste que venias a recoger mi alma.

Neji se molestó con la pregunta de Gaara. No le gustaba que tocaran ese tema con el. Pero a pesar de todo afirmo fríamente con la cabeza.

-…bueno… es verdad que soy una alma olvidada y un fantasma, pero eso no lo seré siempre de fantasma- le contestó el Hyûga. Gaara abrió la boca para preguntar y neji se anticipó a la pregunta del pelirrojo - un fantasma es solo aquel espíritu que este en la tierra, generalmente suelen se los oni ((espíritus malignos japoneses)) los que son mas conocidos por ese nombre pues por un rencor muy fuerte se quedan en la tierra a vengarse de sus muertes o desgracias…dejemos este tema. Espero que lo hayas entendido todo…

Gaara afirmó con la cabeza.

-bien…entonces ¡acompáñame!…- dijo Neji alargando el brazo ante el kage.

Una cegadora luz apareció por detrás del Hyûga, iluminando todo. Gaara se quedó con la boca abierta mientras veía como la luz iba devotando al fantasma y este iba desapareciendo.

-espera!- gritó Gaara notando que se quedaba atrás.

Antes de que Neji desapareciera por completo Gaara cogió la mano fuertemente del chico, no notaba nada al tacto, lo único que sentía es que se iba alejando poco a poco de ese país terrestre en el que había nacido, crecido y muerto.

-…GAARAAAAAA, NO!!!!- oyó gritar la voz de Naruto.

Gaara se giró ¿lo había visto que se iba? Lo ultimo que vio antes de desaparecer fue la imagen de Naruto gritando su nombre mientras se lo llevaban lejos de su cuerpo y los demás ninjas luchando, ignorando todo lo que estaba pasando."naruto…" Pensó antes de desaparecer dentro de la luz, mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por esa extraña fuerza que se lo llevaba lejos del rubio.

Cuando Gaara volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró en un desolado paisaje gris. Las pocas plantas que habían estaban muertas y eran pequeños matorrales repartidos hasta donde no tapaba la espesa y blanquecina niebla que envolvía todo el alrededor. Y delante de ellos, triunfante, se alzaba un gran edificio viejo y antiguo chapado en oro de arquitectura japonesa. Gaara levantó la vista para ver el tejado del edificio, pero era tan alto que parecía no tener fin.

-venga Gaara…-protestó el castaño ya en la puerta de ese extraño edificio.

-…hai…-lo siguió no muy apresurado Gaara.

Cuando entraron el edificio lo primero que vio Gaara fue toda una gran habitación de bronce, todo lo que había en ella era de bronce: desde las pareces y los muebles hasta un extraño señor que estaba sentado en un gran sofá de frente a la puerta con la vista perdida y una lámpara puesta en la cabeza. Gaara no tubo tiempo de preguntar quien era cuando Neji se acercó a hablarle.

-vengo a traer una alma – Neji señaló a Gaara con el índice del dedo.

-…mm…de la batalla ninja?- preguntó el extraño tipo.

Neji afirmo con la cabeza.

-hora exacta de la muerte?- volvió a preguntar el hombre.

-a las 4:25:5- le respondió obediente Neji.

-…mmm…Haruno Sakura? –dijo el cabo de pensar un rato.

-Sabaku no Gaara…- dijo Gaara molesto por haberlo confundido con Sakura.

El tipo miró de golpe al pelirrojo con una extraña mirada amilla que puso los pelos de punta a Gaara. El hombre seguía con la mirada perdida pero sus extraños ojos eran intensos y le daban un horrible aspecto pues eran como el de los felinos, de un color limón o como el de un monstruo.

-Sabaku no Gaara?… hoy no venia nadie con ese nombre…

Neji se giró a mirar al kazekage.

-yo… eto…solo defendí a Sakura pues Sasuke le iba matar- dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

En la sala se izo un silencio ultratumba.

-da igual, puedes pasar. A la izquierda la segunda a la derecha, la puerta con las calaveras…- respondió el hombre.

-pero…yo creía que si uno no debía haber muerto no se le volvía a la vida- replicó Neji.

-…bueno a veces cuando no me aburro dejo que resuciten, pero hoy… eso un día de lo menos interesante…mala suerte.

-que?!! Por que te aburres muero?- gritó con furia Gaara sin creerse lo que oía.

-tu ya estas muerto- dijo el hombre antes de callarse.

Gaara deseó tener la arena cerca para matar a aquel tipo, o rematarlo, pero en vez de eso siguió a Neji que empezaba a desaparecer por una puerta lateral que había, mientras miraba con odio a aquel hombre.

-no debiste de salvarla- dijo de repente el Hyûga cuando ya estaban lejos de la vista del hombre después de haber pasado por la puerta a una extenso pasillo.

-no podía dejar que la matara… pero es injusto que me mate… quiero decir que no me deje volver a la vida de nuevo por que se aburra- replicó con rabia el pelirrojo notando como le ardía la sangre, si es que tenia sangre...

-si… es cierto, pero yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, lo siento, al menos piensa que podrás ser judazo…- le respondió Neji sin mirar a Gaara fijando su vista al frente.

En ese momento pasaron de largo una pequeña puerta.

-…- Gaara bajó al vista pensativo- a ti te han juzgado?

-claro que no si no, no estaría aquí contigo.

-entonces ya me han enterrado? Por que casi no a pasado nada de tiempo y ya voy a ser jugado- dijo el kage.

- la muerte sabe quien va ser enterrado y jugadaza primero a las almas y luego se esperan a que les entierren para poder ir al cielo o al infierno. A mi por ejemplo se ve de lejos que tardare en ser judazo o tal vez nunca...-Neji bajó su vista con una mirada triste en sus ojos- al principio parece que de igual si eres judiado o no pero luego… es todo una monotonía es horrible estar así no se como decirlo, uno se siente vacío, sin vida…, no haces nada no puedes hacer nada, te olvidas de tus recuerdos que a diferencia si vas al cielo o al infierno no te olvidas…me e olvidado de toda mi vida… de las personas importantes para mi…

-…si te sirve… creo yo que de personas importantes tenias pocas…- dijo Gaara haciendo un esfuerzo por acordares de aquel niño de doce años que odiaba a su familia.

-tu me conocías ne. Podrías…-Neji paró de caminar- contarme algo de mi?… lo que sea, solo quiero…- se paró a pensar- sentirme lleno.

-…mmm…-Gaara también paró de caminar y empezó a mirar pensativo al Hyûga que tenia delante- la primera vez que te vi, odiabas a tu prima y la acusabas de la muerte de tu padre, entonces eras un ninja de Konoha de doce años y te llamaban el genio Hyûga, decían que tenias una defensa mejor que la mía… eso se me quedó grabado… la ultima vez que te vi…mmm… tu fuiste uno de los ninjas que ayudó en la misión de salvarme de Akatsuki y… tu prima se llamaba Hinata, tus compañeros Lee y Tenten si no me equivoco, tu maestro Gai-sensei y tu tío… lo siento pero no me acuerdo ya de eso.- Gaara suspiró

Gaara miró al reacción del chico y se sorprendió al verlo helado mirandolo con los ojos muy aviertos.

-te pasa algo?- preguntó al ver que no respondía.

-a…aregatou!!! –saltó de repente Neji al despertar de su shock casi gritando.

-ya te acuerdas de algo? –preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-no… pero gracias a ti siento como si…estuviera más vivo lo que e estado estos últimos años.

-…- Gaara no pudo evitar que una levísima sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al ver la gran sonrisa que el daba el castaño.

-…oye…lo siento pero… tengo que llevarte a juicio, llevamos mucho tiempo parados-le recordó Neji.

-vale cuando quieras…

Volvieron a empezar el paseo por el largo pasillo y justo cuando Gaara se le pasó una pregunta por la cabeza, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a preguntar cuando se encontró al lado de una descomunal puerta con los calaveras dibujadas en ellas.

-adelante…- dijo el Hyûga con un tono fúnebre en la voz abriendo la puerta unos centímetros para que pasara Gaara.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. NO savia lo que había detrás de esas puertas, desde afuera no se veía. Intentando poner el rostro mas serio posible Gaara entró.

-suerte…- oyó casi de milagro Gaara al pasar al lado de Neji.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba dentro de la sala. Era como las salas de los juzgados Americanos y en la mesa más alta de todas estaba un hombre encapuchado con una capa del color de la noche fúnebre que recordaba el negro de las pupilas de los más oscuros ojos.

-_hola…Sakura Hauruno…_-dijo el encapuchado.

A Gaara se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza.

-…mi nombre es Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara…

- _es verdad… me acaban de informar de que se cambiaron los papeles no importa…_

-…

-_estas aquí para decidir tu destilación después de tu defunción… y bien tienes algo que decir antes de empezar?-_le preguntó el encapuchado.

-… no.

-_bien…veamos… por lo que veo tenías un demonio en tu interior ne- _el encapuchando empezó a mirar unos papeles que aparecieron de la nada de repente- _cometiste un montón de crímenes a lo largo de tu vida…_

-si bueno… me arrepiento de todo ello…- confesó el pelirrojo.

-_no…_

-nani?

_-no te has arrepentido de todos los asesinatos que has cometido…-_dijo el encapuchado leyendo los papeles.

-si

-_de los 120 que has cometido solo te has arrepentido de…10 y ni siquiera has pronunciado su nombre para disculparte. _

-como ¿Qué tengo que saberme los nombre de todas las personas q las que e matado y pedirles perdón de corazón?

_-si_

-tonterías si me ago viejo pidiendo perdón!-protestó Gaara.

-_pues entonces, visto que no pediste perdón ni al empezar y por todos los crímenes yo te condeno al infierno._

_-_que?!!

El encapuchado cogió un teléfono que tenia en un cajón de la mesa y marcó un numero mientras Gaara miraba atónito la escena.

_-hola? si? Satanás? Si, hola amigo mío ¿que tal estas? Hacia tiempo que no hablábamos. Si, últimamente tengo mucho trabajo. Las malditas guerras ya sabes… si…eso que tenia que decirte, tengo a un condenado que va para el infierno… si…ajá… si, pues eso, falta poco para que lo entierren solo quería avistare…no, Haruno sakura no, Sabaku no Gaara…si…ajá, pues hasta la próxima cariñu. bessos.- _y colgó el teléfono el encapuchado.

O.O a si estaba Gaara.

-_bueno llénenselo_-indicó el juez.

Unos fantasmas de soldados occidentales aparecieron a las espaladas de Gaara cogiendo al kage de los brazos fuertemente.

-eh! Esperad!! yo no voy al infierno ¡espera! quiero hablar contigo- le gritó al encapuchado que acababa de sentenciarlo.

Pero los fantasmas ignoraron a Gaara y lo arrastraron a la fuerza hasta un gran agujero que había en una pared que Gaara no había visto antes y lo lanzaron por el hoyo.

-agggg!- gritó Gaara mientras caía al oscuro vació.

Ese momento de tensión mientras caía por lo que parecía ser un túnel sin fin, pareció hacérsele entreno ¿ese agujero lo llevaría el infierno? De repente el pelirrojo como si fuera un rayo recordó lo que le había dicho Neji minutos antes "…hasta que no seas jugado no van al cielo o infierno…" y sintió por un momento como se relajaba ¿entonces a donde lo llevaba?

Gaara cayó de golpe en un duro suelo de piedra. Notó el fuerte golpe que se dio contra el suelo y luego como rebotaba pero no sintió el dolor de la caída. Gaara tardó unos segundos en recordar que estaba muerto y que esa caída no iba a matarlo. Dudosamente se incorporó del suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba. Precia una especie de celda con los barrotes formados por huesos y claveras humanas.

-estas bien?- le preguntó voz familiar a sus espaldas.

El pelirrojo se giró rápidamente para ver quien era y se encontró con quien menos esperaba encontrarse aquí.

-…Neji…- susurró sin ocultar su sorpresa en sus ojos el kazekage-…si estoy bien- decía mientras se sacudida la larga chaqueta el polvo- que haces aquí?

-nada… una vez traigo las almas me encierran en esta celda hasta que me dejan salir de nuevo a buscar mas almas cada "x" tiempo- explicó el Hyûga mientras miraba hacia arriba en busca del techo de su celda que no llegaba a vislumbrarse.

Gaara lo imitó alcanzando solo a ver la oscuridad que envolvía sus cabezas.

-donde estamos? – preguntó volviendo a bajar la vista el pelirrojo para ver al castaño.

-en unas celdas para amas… aquí se esperan hasta que son enterradas las personas y bajan o suben al cielo o infierno, o simplemente como ya he dicho las almas que se dedican a traer a los espíritus…

-valla…-Gaara se acercó a los barrotes que lo separaban de Neji.- una pregunta… quien era ese tipo de la entrada?

-…mmm… según e odio lleve la lámpara en la cabeza para ver el rostro de los difuntos que vienen al país de los muertos y al verlos sabe si son almas olvidadas o para ser juzgados… digamos que es como un guardián de entrada muy raro…

-que tal te ha ido?- preguntó el Hyûga sentándose en el suelo de la celda de cara a su nuevo compañero de charla.

-valla… que tipo mas raro…

En las celdas se izo el silencio.

-…voy al infierno…- comentó tristemente Gaara recordando las palabras del juez.

-que? Al infierno? - saltó de golpe Neji- pero si… no tienes apariencia de diablo… como es posible que te condenen al infierno si sacrificaste tu vida para salvar a una tía que me parece a mi que apenas conoces!

- por que no pedí perdón a las 120 personas que e matado a lo largo de mi vida…-suspiró Gaara sentándose en el suelo algo desanimado.- como es de horrible el infierno?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a los pelados ojos que tenia delante.

-no se nunca he ido… pero… no tiene pinta de ser nada bonito que digamos… las personas que yo e visto ir al infierno se fundieron en un fuego antes de caer al infierno y desparecieron ante mis ojos echando gritos de dolor…

Gaara tragó saliva solo de imaginarse que le pasaría eso.

-como que "fundieron en un fuego antes de caer al infierno"?-preguntó Gaara.

-no se… yo estoy mirándolos y de repente se enciende un fuego a su alrededor y… ya sabes el resto…- le explicó Neji.

-…

-…Gaara…

-…que?

- pienso salvarte de que vallas al infierno…

-nani!!?- se sorprendió Gaara sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Olé, pos eso a sido todo por ahora.**

**Cuidaos, estudiar, comer mucho, leer muchos fics, no moriros y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**Rewies please. **


End file.
